What?
by Comic Critic
Summary: Haruhi has just about had it with the Host Club. All she wanted was a single day to herself! The annoyed girl seems to be in luck when a certain someone comes to solve all of her problems.


**Sooooo, I'm kinda new to Anime and this fandom in general. So, all you hard core fans, don't kill me! I tried my hardest to get names right and other things, This is just a fun little One-Shot I thought of while watching the show. Thanks and ENJOY!**

* * *

What a shitty day. Honestly! All she wanted was a single moment to herself. Just one measly day. Even an hour would be just fine! But no. It was nearly unthinkable for her to be on her own without the damn host club by her side. But she couldn't blame all of them. Not really. The one to blame was the 'King'. Tamaki. He treated her as if she were a lost child. To be fair, it was okay at school. Even a little sweet. But after the fourth weekend in a row, she needed some space.

At the moment, they were all walking to the market. The seven of them were traveling around the 'commoner market' as the club liked to call it. Kyoya was distastefully looking at everything while Mori and Honey were keeping to themselves looking at sweets. Hikaru and Kaoru were pranking some vender while Tamaki was hanging off of Haruhi. Haruhi wanted so much to punch him in his perfect nose.

Haruhi finished paying for her items and started walking back to her home. All six guys following her. Everyone could see the girl's anger begin to boil over. Everyone except Tamaki. Who just couldn't stop his incessant chatter.

"-Don't you think, Haruhi?" She snapped her attention to the annoying brat and took a deep breath. She needed to do this calmly. Maybe.

"Tamaki, we need to talk."

"Huh? About what? We've been talking this entire time!" Her left eye twitched violently.

"No. You've been talking and not caring about anything I've been saying." He cocked his head confused. He suddenly grabbed her hands and got extremely close to her face.

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, dearest Haruhi! I will-." He never got to finish.

"Oi! Prat!" Everyone turned to see someone walking their way. It looked to be an angry girl. She had short black hair and vibrant blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, red sneakers, and a plain blue T-shirt with a somewhat dirty looking jacket.

The girl stomped up to them and crossed her arms haughty. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tamaki blinked in pure confusion and only snapped out of it when the girl grabbed him by the collar and pushed him away with all the strength she could muster. He was taller than her and definitely more lean, but she managed to throw him to the ground easily.

"Vena!" The girl now named Vena turned to Haruhi and growled.

"What were you doing holding his fucking hands?!" Haruhi had the audacity to laugh a bit.

"He was just being himself. No need to get protective." Vena softened a bit, but turned back to Tamaki who had fallen to the ground. She pulled him up by his expensive shirt and growled.

"Listen up pretty boy. I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but you don't lay another finger on my girlfriend again, got it? I'm so sick of this shit!" Tamaki trembled in a bit of fear and surprise. For once, he kept his mouth shut.

Everyone behind them shouted in surprise, "Girlfriend!?" Vena released Tamaki while Haruhi took hold of her hand.

"Everyone, this is Vena. My girlfriend. We've been dating for a year now. But I've known her since we were little when she moved here from England." Vena gave a short nod in acknowledgement and let her eyes fall to the group. "Vena, this is Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. I told you about the Host Club I was in. These are them." Vena narrowed her eyes.

"Lay a single finger on her and I'll break them off." Even Mori went a bit stiff at the statement. Then Vena looked directly at the twins.

"I know you guys hang around her a lot at that posh school. Don't even think about making a move." Both twins nodded respectfully and Haruhi lightly smacked her girlfriend on the shoulder.

"You're gonna make them wet their pants!" Vena blushed a bit and kissed Haruhi swiftly on the cheek.

"So?" Vena gripped her hand and pulled her bright girlfriend along. "You've spent too much time with these clowns. I want some of you to myself." Haruhi kissed the girl full on the lips and both walked away.

Haruhi said her last goodbye to the group, "See you guys in Host Club Monday!" Once they were out of sight, everyone collectively sighed. All except for Tamaki. Who had retreated to his emo corner. Well, not _his,_ but just a random place by the fence they were near.

He was sniffling, "Why didn't she tell me?" Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Probably because it didn't really seem important for her to share." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

"You know our Haruhi. Everything just sort of flies over her head" Kaoru stated. Hikaru snickered in agreement while Tamaki let out a sob. Honey looked up to Mori and hugged Usa-chan closer.

"I think Haru-chan is happy with the scary girl. Don't you think Takashi?" Mori just nodded in agreement. The Host Club had to literally drag Tamaki home after the shock of discovering his 'daughter' already had a girlfriend. But everyone knew it was because he was pining after her and now he now knew for sure he couldn't have her. Oh well. He'd get over it.


End file.
